1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit devices and in particular to techniques for performing a Logic Built-In Self-Test (LBIST) in an integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As complexity of integrated circuit (IC) devices increases, testing of the IC devices during manufacture and operation thereof has become increasingly more important. One efficient tool for detecting many types of defects in the IC devices is a Logic Built-In Self-Test (LBIST). Presently, the LBIST is commonly used to perform automated comparative analysis of the test data versus pre-determined test patterns (“signatures”). When the test data and the signatures match, the IC device passes the LBIST; otherwise the IC device is considered to be defective.
Conventional techniques for performing the LBIST require multiple communications (“software calls”) between a tested IC device and a remote processor administering the LBIST and interpreting the test data. Such communications include transfers of massive volumes of the test data, and limited transmission capabilities of the interfaces between the IC device and remote processor increase the duration of the LBIST. In many instances, duration of the data transfers may exceed the duration of test cycles of the LBIST. The drawbacks of these techniques limit effectiveness of the LBIST in the IC device.